You Can Always Be With Me
by Moon Destiny
Summary: Harry found Ginny at his door one summer morning after his sixth year.


**Fandom:** HP  
**Title:** You Can Always Be With Me  
**Pairing/Character:** Ginny/Harry (mentioned Ron/Hermione)  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © JK ROWLING, BLOOMSBURY, and SCHOLASTIC PRESS. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary: **Harry found Ginny at his door one summer morning after his sixth year.  
**Notes:** Written for 31_Days' prompt for Jan.16, 2008 on livejournal:_ It's sane enough what I'm asking. _BOOK'VERSE.  
**Word Count:** 623  
------

"Ginny!" Harry looked at her with surprise coloring his face, his hair mussed up and sticking up in all directions. He really should've combed it before answering the door, in his blue pinstriped pajama pants and wrinkled t-shirt no less. Though it was only 9:30 in the morning, Ginny suspected that she had only just woken him up.

"Hi, Harry." He still kept looking at her with a surprised look on his face. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" she prodded gently.

That seemed to shake him out of his stupor. He looked around the house wildly for a second before taking Ginny's hand and pulling her inside.

Ginny stared around the hall. It was her first time being in Harry's home. The house was neat and elegant...and looked absolutely normal. Ginny didn't know what she was expecting once she got to Harry's, but the sheer normalcy of the house threw her for a minute.

"It's very lovely." Ginny turned around, and Harry's eyes snapped up to hers.

"I suppose so. Quite frankly, I dwell so much on how horrible everyone here is that I don't think too much about the house."

Ginny guessed that was only fair, but she didn't really know how to sympathise. Everything she knew about the Dursleys she had heard from Ron, and not Harry personally. (To be frank, she had always believed her older brother greatly exaggerated everything.)

They both stood there awkwardly, glancing at each other ever so often. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence that filled the small space between them.

"What are you doing here?" Harry not only looked surprised, but sounded it as well. Ginny thought that was a good sign; at least he wasn't mad at her for showing up at his home after the way they parted at Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

"Well, um actually, I needed refuge."

"Refuge? From whom? Did Death Eaters come after you? Are you okay?" Now, he definitely sounded alarmed.

"No. No- it's not anything like that, Harry. Will you please calm down?" She touched his forearm, and his dark glare seemed to soften into something inexplicably warm. She took a deep breath before continuing, "What I meant is that I needed refuge from Ron and Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because they're driving me up the wall! Honestly, those two are pathetic right now. I can't be in the same room, never mind the same roof with them."

"And, naturally, you came here. To a house full of Muggles." He sounded amused for some reason.

"Well, yes. It was the one place where I thought I could get some peace. You don't mind, do you?" And this last part she said with uncertainty for she didn't know if she could bear to get her heart broken by the same guy twice in the span of two months.

Harry shook his head. "I don't mind, but I don't know about the Dursleys. They are an uptight bunch when it comes to pureblood wizards."

"Oh?"

Harry smiled mischievously at her. "Oh yes, they hate them with an all consuming passion."

Ginny stared blankly at Harry with a horrified expression on her countenance. Harry gazed at her delightedly. "Come on. I'll show you to the guest bedroom." He took her cool hand firmly into his, and tried to drag her up the stairs after him, but her feet were staying planted firmly on the carpet.

"Harry, are you sure this is okay? If the Dursleys don't approve of m-."

"No, but you know I've never given a flying Buckbeak about what the Dursleys approve of." He cut her off, and tugged harder. And with that he led her up the stairs, to the door right next to his room.


End file.
